Random Yaoi Naruto stories
by V-Wow
Summary: These are hilarious yaoi stories my friend came up with. i thought i may aswell upload them they showcase charcers like sasuke naruto gaara akatsuki etc. please review ill appreciate it


Naruto random funny yaoi stories

These are stories my friend sent me in text messages when we were bored

they are kinda crude and they are funny no flames :) gay stories btw

After Naruto was fighting with Sasuke he went home when he got out of the shower he heard a crackling noise so he went and looked, it was Sasuke with a chidori ready Naruto was scared so he bent over and Sasuke put it up his anus after he got his good feeling Naruto used a shadow clone jutsu to get Sasuke from every hole he can see while some uses rasengan to make him feel more .then, Sasuke blew Naruto away with his fire style jutsu.

While trying to find out who would fuck Sasuke they all got to a fight and itachi got mad and out of nowhere he took off sasori's robe while he got down there he sasori make it bigger Deidra got jealous and decided to blow itachi so itachi knew already and got ready and told sasori to use his wooden one to shove it up from behind and use the other puppets to pleasure deidara

After Sasuke finished with Naruto he left running not knowing where but he felt something run up his legs he turned around and he realized he was on the beach with Gaara in a Speedo next to him Sasuke's chidori got turned on by seeing him. And Gaara caught Sasuke with a fake dildo made out of sand from behind and his mouth while Sasuke was giving him that he used his fire breath to make it tasty.

After Itachi's threesome and Naruto's experience with Sasuke itachi tracked Naruto down because itachi wanted to be the one that got to get Sasuke to lose his virginity but Naruto said the one that can go deeper will keep Sasuke and his 10 inch cock but itachi cheated and he used his eyes to make Naruto feel deeper when he stuck in there and Naruto used a rasengan out of his cum it's a new jutsu so it was a draw and they ended up fucking all night.

They had to finish their personal training alone with ten-ten watching as soon as she said I'm going to leave neji and Rock lee, they started to discuss neji was saying he had it bigger than rock lee and lee was mad so he took off his green suit and attacked neji with his fun sized cock neji used his eyes to see inside lee and to see where his cum would affect more lee used his moves quickly to take neji clothes then he raped neji kite runner style. And neji used his fast fingers to shove it up lee64 times very fast.

It was when Sasuke was still little and kakashi and itachi were fighting for Sasuke saying that they had it bigger so Sasuke would stay with them to prove it itachi took it out and measured it , it was 7 in while kakashi measured his and it was also 7 so they both fucked Sasuke to see who was thicker.

Naruto was trying to cheered up rock lee after his incident with neji and he started doing him to show that size doesn't matter it's all skill. But Sasuke appeared with his dildo shit with a chidori ready to penetrate and he got lee and lee saw his huge size and decided that he needed surgery so he left and Naruto and Sasuke had another night of passion.

Sasori and Kankuro were fighting with their puppets when all of a sudden they got stuck in position 69 and the more they tried to free them the more it went on sasori and Kankuro got tired cuz it looked so wrong so they wanted to show the puppets how it was done so they did 69 themselves.

Once upon a time Sasuke was looking for emotion and a new thrill so he seeked out to find a guy with the biggest and huge anal so he thought of Gaara who can make his bigger and Naruto whose ass is so wide de tanta veses*Spanish*(all the time) that Sasuke had action with him. So he kidnapped them both by sticking his dick in their mouths to make them unconscious so Sasuke and Gaara made Naruto their sex toy and Sasuke and Gaara were together behind Naruto and they enjoyed it until Naruto woke up and stuck his rasengan up Gaara's and Sasuke jacked off to seeing that.


End file.
